


Blackmail material

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: This will make great blackmail material.





	

"Come on now! No one's here let's just do it right on the couch."

"On the couch? What if someone comes in?" Josh looks away.

"That...won't happen."

"Really that won't happen? No one is going to come in here and see us having sex?"

Tyler pauses. "Yes now come on!"

"Ok ok. Get naked baby boy." Tyler smiles and immediately does that. He pulled down his pants revealing a rather large boner.

"Woah...some one's big for daddy." Josh kicked his lips at the sight and was starting to get hard himself. "You want Daddy to suck?"

"Yes please!!" Tyler begged.

"Lay down-spread your legs apart."

Tyler did as he was asked while Josh got naked himself.

"Daddy I'm ready."

"I know." Josh got near Tyler's midsection and started caressing his dick earning moans from Tyler.

"Mmm Daddy that feels good."

Josh smiled and went to full on sucking now.

"Ahhhhhhh fuck!!! Josh that feels so good-can I cum.."

Josh nodded and with two like of his tounge Tyler came right in Josh's mouth.

"Fuuuuucccckkkkk."

Josh swallowed. "Daddy likes. My turn."

Josh got on the couch and spread his legs out for Tyler. He loved his blowjobs he did such an awesome job. Tyler loved giving them-to Josh.

Tyler started caressing the tip of Josh dick and he maoned happily. Tyler started to get hard again. Josh's moans were pure ear porn.

"Fuck Tyler I'm about to cum everywhere."

Tyler sucked more as Josh said out curse words.

"I'm about to cuuuummmm...."

Josh came in Tyler's mouth. He loved the warm goodness.

"Thank you Daddy." Tyler wiped his mouth off and stood up.

"No thank you..you give the best fucking blowjobs." Josh sighed happily. "Come herr so I can fuck that ass."

Tyler got positioned for Josh-with his ass happily in the air.

"Holy shit Josh!!!!!" Tyler moaned as he thrust into him.

"Mmm yeah yeah Oh yeah fuck fuck." Josh closed his eyes to feel Tyler then opened them. "OH MY FUCKING GOD." His heart dropped.

"What?" Tyler looked up then he turned pale.

They saw Brendon standing in front of them with his phone recording.

"This will make great blackmail material."

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to write about what happened after that would be awesome! ^-^


End file.
